1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
This invention is a medical instrument specifically to be used while inserting catheters into the lumen of blood vessels without blood loss; and a method of using the invention.
2. Background Art
Catheters are inserted into the lumens of blood vessels (e.g., arteries, veins, etc.) of patients undergoing medical treatment. The process is clumsy, partly because the needles used to guide a pliable plastic catheter into the blood vessel must be removed before any other devices or tubing can be attached to it. Blood spillage nearly always occurs before the other devices and tubings can be attached because very few medical personnel acquire the skill and dexterity that is required to slow the flow of blood from the blood vessel through the catheter. Currently, the flow of blood coming from the blood vessel is not interrupted in any way and often spills outside the body before any other device that might stop the hemorrhage can be connected.
The system at this time, is "open," meaning that it allows blood to flow outward, and foreign particles to enter. This spillage of blood and possibility of contamination has many disadvantages: medical personnel are exposed to diseases that are carried through the bloodstream (e.g., HIV, hepatitis) each time they come in contact with the blood of another person; and patients see that their blood is flowing from their body and consider this situation distasteful. Some patients become frightened at the sight of the blood and react sometimes by jerking in a manner that dislodges the catheter. When this happens, the catheter must be replaced in another blood vessel at another location, causing a duplication of effort, time, and materials. Various supplies are needed to clean up the blood that has spilled. Cotton balls, alcohol swabs, large lap pads, gauze sponges, etc.; must be used to clean the patient and any soiled linens. These supplies become hazardous waste when tinged with blood and must be disposed of with further risk to personnel, using special treatment, and at extra expense to the medical facility. The catheter wings and other parts can become soiled when blood spillage occurs. The wings cannot be cleaned easily without taking a chance that the catheter will become dislodged. Any blood that is trapped under the wings creates an unsanitary condition if the wings are to be sutured to the skin through the hole in them that is provided for this purpose. Blood attracts bacteria, and infections can occur.
Currently there are also other disadvantages to using blood vessel catheters. The clumsiness of the procedure currently used invites opportunities for the various parts used to become contaminated during the procedure, increasing the patient's opportunities to become infected. The tubing used to administer intravenous fluids is inserted into the open of the catheter but it is not secured by any locking device. The tubing can easily be dislodged if pulled accidentally. When this happens, blood from the patient's body will flow freely from the vein, through the catheter, outside the body, sometimes in large amounts before the accident is discovered. If the catheter is to remain in place for a period of time, as is a frequent situation, additional devices must be secured to it to provide a "cap." This action requires time and is sometimes inconvenient as an order from a physician is required. Also required is the effort of locating the part and putting it into place. The separate action of screwing the injection site into place offers another opportunity for blood spilled, for contamination to occur, and another potential for personnel infection.